Bakugou Katsuki
by LearnHowToLoveYourFriend
Summary: No! This fanfiction is not your same story where Izuku is the Main Character or where he tells the story in the way he perceives it. It's About Katsuki Bakugou's life and the way he observes, so. With a horrible past, and blurred memories, just how different can your favorite Hero story get? Bakugou could be a little out of Character in the story. Possible pairing, up to debate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story.**

* * *

 **.~O~O~O~.**

 **(Katsuki Bakugou.)**

"You have to run, Katsuki." His older brother said quietly. He was staring at the sky with a prior injury. He didn't have much time, and of course, he knew he was dying. The Bakugou's were never stupid. "The villain will come back in any time now," he muttered. "I don't want my little bro to see me lose." Again, another caught with blood.

Bakugou was terrified. His body shook with pure frustration. He was weak. Feeble. _I can't save him,_ he thought angrily. The tears were streaming down his red cheeks. _I can't . . ._ _I'm not strong enough._

Someone carried Bakugou away from the scene. He cried with anger, tears of blood, so many shouts, "HIKARI!" he cried desperately. He noticed his brother get on his feet once again, and before he was killed, he bobbed his head to glance at Bakugou. _Don't ever lose,_ his lips whispered.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Bakugou awoke from his nightmare. Again, he was seeing his brother die right before his eyes. "Fuck," he groaned and pressed his feet on the cold floor. He strolled over to the bathroom, did his morning routine, dressed in his Uniform and left. _Another shitty day._ He thought as he took his anti-depressant pill.

It had been ten years since his brother was murdered by the hands of a Villain. Katsuki always looked up to his brother, he was an Amazing Hero, son, friend, parent. That's right, Katsuki was walking with his big brother towards a conference. He was famous for his odd quirk. Unlike Katsuki, Hikari created a clay-like substance from his palms, which was explosive. However, a man in a black suit got hold of his brother and began to torture him. The police arrived and barely could rescue Katsuki. Not his older brother.

"Are you even listening to me, Kacchan?" Izuku Midoriya, Bakugou's best friend, questioned worriedly.

"What?" Katski inquired completely out of it. "Oh, yeah you're applying for UA. Quirkless but, that's your business. Make sure you don't die."

Bakugou noticed Izuku frown. "I wasn't talking about that," he said, rolling his eyes. "I was wondering about your costume. How is it going to look like?"

"Intimidating."

"Thought so," Izuku said with a bubbled laugh. "Anyways, I have to go grocery shopping for dinner tonight, so I won't be able to go with you to our usual spot."

"I'll go with you," Bakugou offered. He had nothing to anyways. "You'll break your twig-arms carrying all that food."

Izuku laughed. "I've trained over the days," he said folding his arm showing his muscle. "A little." He added. He still had a little flap.

"Sure, whatever." Bakugou replied in disbelief.

Over the years the two developed a friendly relationship. When Bakugou only had himself—his parents sulk about his older brother, not really considering Bakugou—Izuku was there. At first Bakugou was neglectful by Idea of him Izuku becoming friends, but in the end he decided he needed someone. And there was Deku.

"Don't get eaten by a villain while I'm gone, okay?" Izuku joked, not knowing what would come to happen.

Bakugou chuckled. "Even If I do, I don't think you can do somethin'bout it."

The day went on quietly. Izuku took his own way, Bakugou took his. He found himself strolling through an alleyway, it was dark and dirty, but he despised long routes. So, he essentially made himself through the alley in order to go home. If Izuku wasn't along, then who else would he go with? He didn't have friends. It was truly hard for him. But for some reason, it was always Deku who got everything. The only possession Bakugou had over his friend, well, was his quirk. _What would it feel like to be quirkless?_ He wondered. _I would hate myself because I wouldn't be able to avenge my brother._

Out of anger, he accidentally burnt the can of soda he was drinking. He grunted and threw it without care. He kicked a bottle on the ground out of frustration. "Fuck," he muttered. He didn't enjoy remembering his brother. "Not know."

"Ahh, look at you with that powerful quirk!" A dark voice said. Bakugou saw how the giant sludge creature emerged from the ground. He felt his heart beating so quickly, the sound reached his ears, blocking off any outer source of noise. "Mine and yours mixed could take down All Might!"

Bakugou always found himself in the worst scenario possible, and for what's worth, he didn't run. In fact, he grinned excitedly, peering his eyes at the green sludge villain. And before he could retain himself, he lost control of his words. "Oh, yeah?" He inquired, "Nor you, or any other villain will be taking down All Might." He created explosions from his palms.

"Why's that, boy?" The sludge questioned.

Bakugou chuckled. "Because I will be the one to destroy him. I will defeat him, and then take down the villain who killed my brother." Before any more words were spoken, the sludge villain had already absorbed Katsuki.

"I don't think you will be able to," the sludge sneered. "You're just the correct type of villain for me."

 _I'm not a fucking villain, you cocksucking fuck!_ Bakugou tried shouting, but it came to no avail because soon enough, he lost control. Fire surrounded him and once again he was being rescued. Kind of. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Bakugou shouted after getting a little loose from the villain's grasp. "I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE OF CONTROLLING ME!"

The villain laughed and felt the explosions through his liquid flesh. "Good luck with that, boy," he mocked. "I'm almost finished here, so why don't you take a nap?" The liquid covered Katsuki's nose and mouth, he couldn't breathe.

 **(** Listen to Counterattack soundtrack—Attack On Titan. For a more enjoyable experience. **)**

 _Is this it?_ He wondered. _Am I really going to die by the hands of a no named Villain? Was my life worthed at all?_ His legs became weak, his arms, too. Slowly, he began to think of his parents and how they would feel losing another child to a villain. _I'm fucking sorry, Mother, Father,_ he spoke to himself and recalled the memory of the person that had always been with him. Ups and downs. _I'm sorry, Deku._ For one moment, Katsuki wished to look up at the sky, just, _one more time_ , like his brother did.

And as he saw the fire and smoke surrounding him, there was a flash of hope that entered his body. That small second of desperation, activated the heart of a Hero. Within seconds Katsuki noticed his Best friend running into action. _Deku?!_ He mentally cursed himself for giving up. _You look so stupid, quirkless, but still trying to save me. Unlike me._ Bakugou saw the desperate look in Izuku's face. He was terrified, yet he was there attempting to save him, unlike the other Pro-Heroes.

Izuku threw his Backpack, and in that moment Katsuki took a gulp of air. _You actually did rescue me._ Katsuki thought with a grin. His legs felt strong once again, his arms retained their strength, and then he created a new explosion. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" It came to no avail, he was being pulled in further, but he redeemed himself for giving up.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried.

"What the hell are you doing, stupid Deku?!" He questioned, not really wanting an answer.

He saw Izuku digging his fingers into the liquid flesh. And in one moment, he saw a desperate smile on his face. "You looked like you were asking for help . . ." He said. "Now, let's get you out of here!"

In that moment, Katsuki saw the fire in Izuku's eyes. In that moment, he realized that Izuku had more grit. In that moment, he saw Izuku becoming a Hero. In that moment, Katsuki realized that there are two types of heroes. The ones who strive for power and victory, like his brother. And those who save people even if putting their lives at risk, like Izuku.

"Hell, yeah!" He shouted and grasped for Izuku's palm.

"I don't think so!" The sludge villain yelled, raising his liquid fist, slamming it down on Izuku. "Die, little fucker!"

"Deku!" Katsuki cried, and felt Izuku let go of his hand. "No, not happening again!" He shouted. Tears welled in his eyes, the memory of his brother dying before him crossed his head. "SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP HIM!—"

For a mere instant, everything went quiet. Bakugou felt his body squirming desperately. He tried getting loose. His thoughts weren't one anymore. But when he saw Izuku on the ground, whimpering like a child. He took a breath. _He's okay. But how?_ He wondered. The sound came back to his ears, and as his eyes adjusted from the blurriness, he saw someone. "All Might?" He muttered, barely, with any breath.

He didn't understand much of what All Might was saying, but before he could get his thoughts straight, he was free, and it was raining. The crowd went wild with cheers and praises. Rescue heroes came in, checked his breathing, cleaned any blood, checked for bruises, and asked many questions. _How old are you? What quirk do you use? Where do you live? Do you want to be shown on TV, Newspaper, or radio? You should join my Hero agency!_ But no praises were given to Izuku. He pushed them away and walked over to his jittery friend.

He saw Izuku flinch a bit. "Oh, hey, Kacchan," he muttered. Bakugou clicked his tongue and released a chuckle. "I know, I was stupid, but I couldn't—"

"Stop the bullshit," Bakugou interrupted. He patted Izuku on the back and let a smirk cross his face. He hated thanking people, and he certainly wasn't going to start. "Let's go home."

He noticed Izuku sigh. "I thought you were going to scold me like everybody," he said in relief. "Besides, it was my fault you ended up almost dying . . ." He noticed Izuku slightly sad.

"What do you mean?" Katsuki inquired. "I nearly died because my ass crossed paths with a villain."

"B-but—" He saw Izuku cock his head to the side, glancing at All Might. "You're right."

 _Well that was weird_ , Katsuki thought. Not knowing the truth. _Typical Deku._

They were on their way home. Katsuki had plenty of time to think about stuff. The way he'd given up earlier that day was nothing more than Pitiful. What would he tell his brother? _Oh hey, yeah, I got killed by a nobody villain. I couldn't avenge your death. Sorry._ No, that was just dumb.

"Hey, Kacchan . . ." Izuku broke the silence. Bakugou hummed in response. "If I ask you a question, would you answer with honesty?"

"Sure."

There was a big moment of silence until Izuku stepped in front, glanced at the sun over Katsuki's shoulder and asked ahead. "It's going to sound stupid," he said. "But, do you think I can become a Hero?"

The question was rhetorical to the world. Izuku was quirkless, and there was a no chance for him of becoming a Hero one day.

And yet.

Bakugou's reply would have been the same, _No you can't._ But he didn't think that way anymore. Izuku had become a better person he could ever dream of becoming. So of course. "Yeah," Bakugou replied. "I do think you can become a Hero." He wasn't lying.

Izuku's look on his face was just priceless. The tears welled in his eyes dropped down to the pavement floor. The sun created a certain glint in his eyes, so satisfying, so rich, it made Katsuki smile. Just for one second.

"Thanks, Kacchan." Izuku said with a grin. "I just wish I could make your statement a reality." He sighed and walked ahead. "This is your turn, mine is up ahead," he muttered. "I'll see you on Monday, bye!"

 _So energetic,_ Bakugou thought with an annoyed look on his face. _It's full of empty hope. I should have said no. I'm going to become the best there is and avenge my brother._

And even if he had that thought in mind, he certainly believed—deep down in his cold heart—Izuku could become an Amazing Hero.

Bakugou glanced at the sunset. He scoffed. "Turns out today wasn't as shitty as I thought it would be."


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Lies and Confusions.**

* * *

 **.~O~O~O~.**

 **(Katsuki Bakugou.)**

Darkness hugged his body like the ocean currents hug their salt. His mind wasn't thinking straight, in fact, he didn't feel right. For a moment, Bakugou thought he was dead, but that could be right because he has not gotten into any problems lately. Putting it bluntly, he was alone. Izuku was too busy doing his own thing, and all Bakugou could do was play on his Xbox alone, train alone, eat alone; he did everything alone. _Alone._

" _Bakugou, y'know I'm just a Hero in disguise, right?"_ The voice of his brother filled his ears. He frowned and tried looking for the source. " _All I do is collect detailed information for . . . And sale it for a decent price."_

That can't be correct, right? His brother was no criminal. He. Was. A. HERO. His eyes finally found the source of the noise. It came from a small glowing bubble. He pressed his finger on the purple shape figure and felt his body sinking into the darkness even further. It felt like an ocean current pulling you down to hell.

" _What so great about collecting information?"_ A small version of himself asked. He was holding hands with his brother. It was cold and dark. Humid. _But that can't be right,_ Bakugou thought. _My brother was murdered on a summer night. The temperature was hot and dry. Not cold and humid._

And yet.

Somehow the coldness felt more real. Not just like an empty memory. His little self was dressed in blue shorts and an All Might signature shirt. " _Why do you do cruel things, big bro?"_ His smaller self asked. " _Why aren't you like All Might?"_

He noticed the aura change. Snow began to fall, the air got cold, and the smell that lurked around unpleasantly became stronger. " _Why should I be like All Might?"_ His brother asked him angrily. His voice began to rise. The original Bakugou felt afraid. " _I should kill him and keep his head as an example of my greatness. Yes! . . . Would be so proud of me, he'll probably raise my position to vice-captain."_ His brother only spoke with a sinister grin. It was more than terrifying, to say the least, it caused Bakugou's stomach to get nauseous.

Bakugou noticed his little self get angry and activate his quirk. " _I'll stop you!"_

In slow motion, there was more blood. And everything went back to the darkness he'd come from. However, before he'd return, he swore he noticed his older brother look at his future self.

He awoke from his nightmare and ran to the restroom to get rid of his mixed insides. He washed his face, glanced at the clock on the side and saw it was early. _5:30._ He told himself and dressed quickly in his training outfit. _I'll run to the other side of the city in less than half an hour._ He knew he had a nightmare, it made him anxious, angry, depressed; but the worst part was he couldn't recall the pictures. Just the emotions.

Bakugou was tired after running too much. He came to a stop and glanced at the cloudy sky. He looked at his surroundings and realized he was in the spot he wished he never was. "Hikari. . ." He muttered. "I wish you were here and helped me. . ." He felt tears nearly seeping out. "I want to think fucking normal. I don't want to depend on fucking pills to find tranquility. I want to be ambitious just like-fucking-you. I wish I were as heroic as fucking Deku. I wish I were fucking enough, dammit. Because even if I'm fucking strong to the point people consider me great, I still fucking hide in your shadow. Why did you have to fucking die? What the fuck are these nightmares about?!"

At that night Bakugou had cried to the heavens. And they didn't reply. He wished for tranquility. And they never supplied. He wanted an answer, not a shadow in which he can hide. He desired to be free from everyone, and he was, just not from his mind. He begged for a path, and all he got was a turn back sign. He was strong, but couldn't jump _high_ , enough to reach the sky. He was ambitious, but his dreams were what was always left behind. All he ever wanted was an answer to his _why_ , and all he got an anti-depression pill, _supply_.

 **. . .**

The exams arrived. Izuku was walking by himself, so Bakugou accompanied him. The two hadn't seen each other for a while. They non-communicatively told each other that they were gonna be busy, so none of them met for some time.

"You look bigger." Izuku said, breaking the Ice. "Especially your arms."

"Shut it, nerd," Katsuki replied. "You sound Homo."

"What if I was?" Izuku inquired.

Katsuki stopped walking and shot the angriest look at Izuku. "I'd tell you to back off, and make sure you don't fall in love with me."

Izuku laughed. "What you just said was gay."

"Oh shut it, Mr-fucking-expert," he sneered. "Just because you're Homo, doesn't mean I'm Homo."

"I like girls, man," Izuku answered quickly. "I like the—"

"I'm going to cut you off right there," Bakugou interrupted with a smirk. "Because honestly, I don't care."

Bakugou felt himself lose his balance. "Shit—" he cursed until he felt as if he was floating. "What the—" he saw nice legs covered in a black teal. The shoes were brown.

"I'm sorry for using my quirk on you," the sound of the girly voice escaping the lips of the source that rescued him, was nothing less of angelical to him. "But I saw you were falling, and I felt a little scared."

Bakugou stood straight and looked right at her face. She was quite short, but nothing less of beautiful. However, she seemed annoying. "Fuck off," he answered, and pushed right by her. "You're so annoying, Your voice makes me nauseous."

"How rude!" He heard her shout.

"I'll see you inside, Deku," Bakugou said, trying his best to ignore the angel in disguise of a human girl. "Fucking hurry up." He heard the girl being sweet to Deku, and again he felt a burning sensation. Besides, he was only nice to Deku because he knew him. He cared less for everyone else.

Time passed, he noticed a lot of examinees, but none looked strong. To his standards at least. Izuku wouldn't stop muttering to himself random thoughts that came to mind. "Shut the fuck up, man," Bakugou whispered. "I don't want people to know I'm sitting next to a fucking nerd." And before Izuku had a chance of replying, another tall, bulky young teenager stood from his seat and scolded Izuku.

"You should keep your voice down, boy!" The stuck-up said. "Some of us are actually trying to make it into UA."

Bakugou saw Izuku sunk into his seat with a red shade of color on his face. He rolled his eyes and felt anger as he listened to the laughs. _Deku has more ambition than anybody in the fucking school._ "The fuck yall laughing at?!" He interfered angrily. "Fuck off, or I'll make you all lose your chance of making it into UA."

He sat down. "That wasn't necessary, Kacchan . . ." Izuku whispered. "It's fine."

"Fuck him," He replied. "He must have a stick up his ass."

"You're so hostile," the sound of the girl that prevented him from kissing the pavement spoke. Her voice sent shivers up his spine. "You would look more like a Hero if you were nice."

"Fuck you, too."

He noticed Izuku apologize for him, and stepped into the changing room. He wore a loose black tank top, with green joggers, and his running shoes. He preferred boots that covered all the way up to his shin because that way he could feel the adjustment and comfort through the long jumps and sudden explosions.

A tall boy wearing all black bumped into Bakugou's shoulder. He held a smug on his face, and his nose was huge. In fact, to Bakugou's eyes, there was more fat and grease leaking off him, rather than toughness. "You're that bully who called out on my friends who made fun of the nerd sitting next to you," he said and crossed his arms while leaning into Bakugou's face. Dangerous mistake. "I don't like you, and I'll be the one to destroy your chances of making it into UA."

Bakugou kept a straight face. "You have three seconds," he said. "One . . ."

"Oh yeah?" The tall Fatboy inquired with a smirk. "To do what?"

"To move your fucking-greasy-ass-face away from me," Bakugou replied with a straight face. "Two . . ."

"Now you've fucking done it," One of the boys in the back said sarcastically. "Now you've angered our boss."

The fat boy seemed bothered. "I'm not moving."

"Die."

"What was that?" The Fatboy inquired mockingly. "I couldn't hear you, princess."

The announcer began to speak and called everyone up to the front of Area B. Bakugou chuckled and pushed right past the gang of guys. "I'll make you leave this place with Zero as a score," he taunted. "Watch me."

The presenter gave a last brief explanation of the rules and sent everyone off. Bakugou was the first to blast himself through the crowd, not really having a percentage of care in the world about hitting one of the other examinees. He launched himself over to the first robot he saw. "Die!" He shouted as the adrenaline begun to flow. "Too fucking slow!"

He found the center of the terrain. He held his ground and waited. In the distance, he saw the fat boy he encountered earlier using his quirk. It was quite pathetic indeed. _Can he make himself light as a feather and heavy as a stone?_ Bakugou wondered with a bubbles chuckle. _Fucking lame._ He waited until the robots noticed him standing still, and let them get awfully close.

"Look at that idiot!" The fat boy yelled, getting most of the attention of other examinees. "He's giving up in the middle of the exams. So stupid!"

"What did you say?!" Bakugou inquired, letting his sweat accumulate in his palms. "Because I'll fucking kill you." He let a battle cry out and blew all the robots around him to bits. _Easy 45 points,_ he thought. _Seven minutes left, fuck yes!_

Before the fat boy had a chance of taking down a three-pointer, Bakugou launched himself through the air with explosions and slammed his fist on the robot. He shot a smirk at the boy as the robot fell to pieces, and laughed as he noticed the look of fear on the examiners face.

Bakugou relocated to another place and waited for the robots to come in once again, and destroy many with a barrage of explosions and punches. "DIE!" Where the words that escaped his lips.

Many believed him to be crazy, but unlike many, he had the grit to take in the insults, and purposely make the fat boy fail. Revenge was pure ecstasy to Bakugou ears. The apology he received countless times from the stuck up was enough to make his life worth. He was a bully at heart. But, what is so wrong with bullying a bully.

"TIMES UP!" The presenter announced. "EVERYONE HEAD BACK TO THE BUSSES AND AWAIT FOR FURTHER INDICATIONS! THANKS FOR PARTICIPATING. WE HOPE YOUR ALLOWED YOU'LL BEST TO MAKE IT."

Katsuki Bakugou had forgotten how it felt to take out his anger on somebody. When he did it to Izuku for two years until brother died, he felt horrible at the end of every day, however, this time he didn't feel bad at all. The _fat fucker_ had been known for bullying other kids. He tried being though against him, but of course, Bakugou never let petty crap get to him.

"Did you call your animal friends to help you out, cock head?" The fat boy was once again, harassing somebody. "or where you too busy trying to hide your—" Bakugou grabbed the boy's shoulder. Hard.

"Fuck off, or I'll kill you."

The boy glared at Bakugou and left without saying anything. He dropped his look and walked away with his gang of friends.

The boy that was being harassed bowed his head. Bakugou rolled his eyes and understood what Deku felt when he did something right. "Whatever," he said. "Your head looks like a rock if that makes you feel any better."

He saw the timid boy laugh. He shook his head and wrote on a price of paper. _Hi, my name is Koji Koda_ , _what's your name?_

"Bakugou Katsuki," he replied with a smirk. "Why don't you talk? Does your quirk prevent you from doing so?"

 _No_ , the paper read. _It's just hard. I get anxiety._

"Ahh," Bakugou sighed. "Okay, well if you want to be a Hero, you have to speak," he raised his arms. "Just sayin'."

The timid boy laughed. A redhead boy approached the two. "I saw what you did to Sora," the redhead said. "And let me tell you that's the first time I see him intimidated by someone."

Bakugou nodded. "Don't judge a book by its fat-greasy cover, I guess."

The redhead boy laughed and extended his arm. "The names Eijirou Kirishima by the way," he said. "You're the guy who protects the smaller guys."

"Katsuki Bakugou," he replied and gripped Eijirou's palm. "What do you mean by that?"

Katsuki saw Kirishima laugh. "Well, first of all, you stand up for the guy who was excited," he answered. "Then you protect this timid guy. If I say so myself, you should call yourself _the bully crusher_ Hero."

He stared in disbelief. "If your dream was to become a comedian" Bakugou said. "You just lost any chance of becoming one."

Kirishima laughed. "Have some sense of humor," he replied with a grin. "It will get the girls to like you more."

Bakugou couldn't hold back a chill. "What do you mean _more_?" He asked nervously. "I never knew someone came to UA go pick up a boyfriend."

He saw Kirishima laugh gain. Koji had left already. "You're killing me, man," he said. "You sure are naive, right? Girls love a bully crusher."

"I'm pretty sure girls don't like a guy with spiked _red_ hair." Bakugou didn't know what to feel about the nickname.

. . .

Two weeks had passed. Izuku and Katsuki had promised to meet when they received their results, and as they lived in the same county, they arrived on the same day. Bakugou doubted Izuku would make it into the Hero course. However, when they met at their usual spot, on the top of the tallest hill, next to the lake Saitama, close to the clear stone Peebles, Izuku informed him of his results. He was at a complete loss for words.

"I can't believe I made it into UA," Midoriya shouted while holding his head in place. To Bakugou's eyes, it looked like he was holding in radioactive bomb thoughts. "Me! The boy who received his quirk eleven years late!"

Bakugou hummed. "Yeah, I can't believe it either, honestly," he said bluntly. "What is your quirk by the way?"

He saw Izuku froze for a second. "Uh," he stuttered. "Super enhancement!"

Bakugou nodded. "Can I see it?"

"Well, I can't control it very well," he said nervously. "Y'know, eleven years late and so, I can't just use it so easily. It'll take time to master. I break myself if I don't use it correctly."

"Well, that sounds like you have an incredible power then," Bakugou agreed. "I would enjoy going up against you at your fullest sometime."

"Yeah, me too."

 _I just wish you would be honest with me, Deku,_ Bakugou though. _I've never lied to you before._

Another thing Bakugou hated the most, especially from his best friend, was lies.

Poor Bakugou. He didn't know the secrets that haven't been unraveled. So tragic indeed.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Hi! I'm new to the Fanfiction Community. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Any little details you'd like to know could be asked to me in a review or a private PM. I'll do my best to reply with respect and diligence. Please note that I'm a kind of a busy person, so I cannot update so often. However, I sure can try to make the fullest out of a chapter.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Ambition.**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Ambition.**

* * *

 **.~O~O~O~.**

 **(Katsuki Bakugou.)**

 **H** is parents looked suspicious to his eyes. They usually weren't home when he woke up. And of course, they never were around during summer, so why now? It was _just_ the first day if school.

"Katsuki, come over here, dear," his mother called out, waving her hands, holding a camera and that ecstatic grin Katsuki despised. "Let's all commemorate the moment you made into UA High, and in the first place to say the least! 80 Points!"

He saw his mother stroll over to his Dad who merely looked bored, she punched him on the shoulder, and it seemed as if she falsified a smile. "We are so proud of you, " she said, clinging on to his father's shoulder. "You're walking in the same footsteps your older brother did."

Katsuki frowned. "Did Hikari go to UA, too?"

"Yes!" His mother replied. "He was on the top of his class." She reached behind her for a white box. She removed a silver ribbon and sighed at the site. "He was so talented, " she said, "he awed everyone at the sports festival in his second year. That's when he acquired his confidence and whooshed to the fourth place when he graduated, " she faced her husband, "right dear?"

"Yeah, that's right," His Dad said. "Hikari was the greatest out there. I just don't know how he was killed. And you never recalled the memories. So we're just as lost."

His mother glared. "All you need to know, " she said. "Is the fact that he was great, too."

Bakugou wished the words his parents fed him were not as empty. Not as fake. He hoped they were real. _Stop fucking comparing me,_ he thought. _I'm more than just a reflection. I'm more than just a lost son._ "Ok, " he muttered and felt the flash lighten his eyes. The photograph resembled someone glad. Someone happy in life. Everything Bakugou was not. "I'll see you later, " he said, opening the door. "Goodbye."

 **. . .**

The first thing Bakugou desired as he walked into his new classroom, was one peace of mind, and a simple time to think for himself. But as he noticed the same, bulked boy that scolded Izuku in the exam hall, he felt annoyed. More than employed. Same reason he chose to sit the corner row.

"Get your feet off from that desk this instant!" The bulked boy indicated loudly. "It's just the first day of school, and you're already disrespecting the desks in this prestigious institution?"

Bakugou clicked his tongue, smirked, and crossed his arms behind his neck. "Damn, you sound like you have a stick up your ass, " he mocked. "Or were you just born with one already?"

The look on the tall boy's face was just priceless. "What?" He inquired quite bothered. "Let's start over, " bowed his head a little. "My name is Tenya Iida from the Sou Mei Academy."

"Huh?! From that stuck-up school where everyone thinks they're better than everyone else?!" He inquired annoyed. "I'll kill you!"

The bulked boy gasped. "You would threaten me?! Your classmate?" He asked quite offended. "Are you sure you're in the correct course?"

"That's none of your business—" Bakugou was something, but his eyes were cut off when he saw Isuzu walk into the classroom, and immediately got all the attention from the rest of the class. "Deku. . ."

Iida redirected his attention to Izuku. "It's him, " he said. "The student who went all and beyond."

 _What does he mean?_ Bakugou wondered. _Is his quirky all that amazing?_ He saw Deku blush as the sweet girl from the other day arrived to class. He laughed. "Oi, Deku, what's up?"

He saw Izuku about to reply, but he was startled by the homeroom teacher and rushed to prepare for an assessment of their quirks. He mentally grinned. _Hell yeah,_ he thought, trying to hide his excitement. After all, he still was a teenager. _Can't wait to get that number one spot next to Deku._

As he walked over to the undressing area, he encountered his new _friend._ Eijirou Kirishima. "Have you noticed?" He asked, slipping on his undershirt. "Everyone is afraid of you."

"You aren't."

Kirishima laughed. "Well because actually, I know you, " he said. "And cause' you're pretty cool. Besides, threatening to kill everybody on the first day of school doesn't get you, friends."

"I said, " Katsuki added while trying his shoes. " _If any of you gets in my way, I'll kill you."_

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you, " Kirishima said. "But still, that doesn't make you approachable. Geeze."

They went flawlessly. At first, he was somewhat worried about Deku not being able to make it into the top 19, but in the end, Bakugou decided to cope with himself and not worry about others. But when he saw Deku launch the softball as high as the heavens, beating his score, he felt the same burning sensation, but different this time. It felt rather challenging. And without realizing it, Izuku lit a fire beneath Bakugou's pride. _Ambition._

"Looks like you broke your finger, " the sweet girl—Bakugou found out her name was Uraraka, but didn't really care—asked Deku. "Does it hurt?"

He mentally laughed at how stupid the question came out. "It's fucking broken, " he said with a scowl. "Of course it fucking hurts."

Uraraka's cheeks reddened. "Well, " she muttered. "I wasn't asking you, or was I? I asked Deku."

"You know that's not his name, right?"

Izuku stepped forward. He shook his head hesitantly and shot a glance at Katsuki. "It's okay, Kacchan, " he said. "Let's just get these assessments over with." He turned around to face Uraraka. "It doesn't hurt all that much, so don't worry, " he said with a laugh. "I'll get it checked up after, okay?"

Bakugou saw Uraraka giggle. And to say the least, he thought it was, _fucking beautiful. But also fucking dangerous._ That was an excuse. He'd notice Izuku fawning over her. He liked her. It was a huge No no for Bakugou to ever consider Uraraka beautiful.

And yet.

His mind went fuzzy when she was around. _I need to control these fucking teenager hormones,_ he thought. _For her and his sake._

The quirk assessment came to an end. Katsuki had given it his all as of today and realized he wasn't in first nor in second place. He was in third. _What the hell?_ He wondered angrily. _It must have been those fucking recommended classmates._ He came eye to eye with the tall girl in first place.

"What's the matter, Bakugou-kun?" She asked him nervously. "Stop glaring."

Bakugou was slightly below her. She sure was tall, _and pretty,_ Bakugou thought. _Fucking stop._ He chuckled. "What makes you think I was lookin' at you?" He inquired with a smirk. "I was just wondering who I was going to defeat for the first place."

The tall girl smiled confidently. "My Name is Momo Yaoyorozu, " she said. "That was a lot better than threatening to kill me."

"Why's that?"

He noticed Momo began to walk, so he did so, too, next to her. "Because that way, I know you have a kind heart, " she replied. "Besides, I thought you seemed recognizable."

Bakugou frowned. "Really?" He inquired. "Who Do I look like?"

"Like this pro Hero that was caught to be a villain, " she answered. "I don't know. I was small when I saw it on the news. So, I simply made assumptions. Sorry."

"Do you know what his name was?"

"Of course, " she said with a saddened smile. "I used to look up at him because our quirks kind of worked the same. His name was, clayblast."

As he heard the traitors name, he paled. _That's Hikari's Hero name,_ he thought. _Maybe I just heard wrong._

 **. . .**

"My name is Kaminari Denki!" The blond introduced himself. "Kirishima said you were pretty cool."

Bakugou shot a glare at Kirishima feeling somewhat embarrassed. The redhead raised his arms in defeat and laughed a little. "Hey, he asked, " he said. "I just answered. I never thought he'd actually come. But hey, see, you have a new friend."

"Who says I want to be friends with him?"

Kaminari pouted. "You guys know I'm here, right?" He asked. "Geeze, loosen up, man."

Bakugou clicked his tongue, and although he denied the fact that he wanted to be friends with Kaminari, he still felt glad. "Fucken-whatever, " he muttered and rolled his eyes. He saw Deku leaving with Iida and Uraraka, so he decided to let him make some new friendships, too. "What are you looking at?" He asked Kaminari, who for what reason held a smirk on his face.

"You were analyzing Uraraka's body measures, right?"

Kirishima laughed at Bakugou and pathed Kaminari on the back. "Good one, man," he said, snickering. "Just make sure you choose you casket next time."

Bakugou growled, and left the two. He began walking by himself over to the train station. He strolled through a dark alleyway. _Gross,_ he thought. _Might as well hurry up._

Somebody was looking. Somebody was spying. Somebody was watching. And he felt it.

He arrived home, laid on his bed and gazed at his ceiling. The color of his room was dark red, nearly crimson, like his eyes. The curtains were black, specifically chosen that color to block out any sunlight light, when not wanted. He had a wooden desk, closet, and bed. He wasn't needy at all.

His hands were nicely crossed behind his back, when he heard the buzz from his phone on his desk. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone, preparing himself to cus anyone out for texting him when he was trying to rest. _Message from_ _Unknown Number,_ it read. _The fuck?_

UN: [Hi, Bakugou. It's me, Uraraka.]

 _Ura who?_ Bakugou though. _Oh, angel face._ He placed the nickname to 'Pink cheeks' and texted.

Bakugou: [Why are you texting me?]

He was about to place his phone down, but the buzzing sound came immediately. _Damn,_ he though with a smirk. _She's fucking quick to answer._

Pink Cheeks: [Love the nickname!]

—Pink cheeks changed your nickname to Baku-kun—

He blushed.

Pink cheeks: [I just got your number, and decided to text you. What's so bad about that?]

Baku-kun: [Nothing wrong with that.] _Everything,_ he thought. _But what so wrong with texting her for a while?_

Pink cheeks: [So what you doin?]

Baku-kun: [Not much.] [You?]

Pink cheeks: [I'm laying here on my bed, with Charlie.]

Bakugou laughed and for one second he got a perverted thought.

Baku-kun: [The'fuck is Charlie?] [Your boyfriend?]

Pink Cheeks: [My cat?] [Do you like cats?]

Baku-kun: [Only when they're feisty.] [I don't like animals all that much.]

Pink Cheeks: [What do you like? You're so mysterious.]

 _You_ , he though, not even realizing it. _Fucking angel face._

Baku-kun: [I like spicy food.]

Pink cheeks: [I prefer sweet food, but boy does my Dad make some good spicy food, and he was good enough to teach me.]

Bakugou smirked feeling his body get warm as he spoke to his crush. It was a highschool crush. Who cared?

Baku-kun: [Is that so? (Smirk emoji)] [I would like to try something you cook.]

Pink Cheeks: [Why don't I bring you something tomorrow?] [You'll love it!]

Baku-kun: [Can't wait.]

Pink Cheeks: [Hey, Bakugou . . .]

Baku-kun: [ ? ]

Pink cheeks: [You're not as bad as I though.] [You're actually pretty cool to talk to, (Blush emoji). ]

Bakugou felt a rush of blood to his face. He forgot to reply.

Pink cheeks: [ How about we play twenty questions?]

Baku-kun: [ Kay' ]

After numerous questions, the night began to fall pretty quickly. Bakugou ate, but still occupied his phone, until he got a somewhat rushed question. It made his bottom stir. He ran to his room and felt his heart beat quickly. _Fucking girls,_ he though. _They always have their way of making a guy feel weird._ Or was it just Uraraka?

Pink cheeks: [Question Number 16, and be honest!] [Do you like it when girls kiss you on your jawline, or your cheek?]

The tension had begun earlier, but it slowly became noticeable. From what movie you like, to what's your favorite color, all the way to aroused questions, and they had just begun, but they wouldn't last for long. Bakugou was a Virgin. Bakugou had never kissed a girl or had a girlfriend. He was completely naive.

Baku-kun: [ I don't know.]

Pink cheeks: [What do you mean, you don't know?]

Baku-kun: [I've never had a girlfriend.] [My turn, question number 16,] [ How many boyfriends have you had?]

Pink cheeks: [One,] [But he was a total dick! He always forced me to do things I didn't like.]

Bakugou frowned.

Baku-kun: [Did he ever have sex without your consent?] _That was too blunt!_

Pink cheeks: [He tried . . . ] [ Let's not talk about this!]

Baku-kun: [Ok. ]

Pink Cheeks: [My turn,] [Am I pretty?]

Baku-kun: [No, you're not.]

Pink Cheeks: [Yeah, I know.]

Bakugou smirked and scored.

Baku-kun: [You're beautiful.]

Pink cheeks: [Aww Thanks! (Heart emoji)]

Baku-kun: [My go,] [Are you bi, homo, straight?]

Pink Cheeks: [Straight.] [My turn,] [You're friends with Deku, right? Do you think he would like someone like me?]

 _Holy fuck,_ he mentally cursed. _I get it now._

Baku-kun: [Ahh, I see. You like him]

Pink Cheeks: [Yeah!] [ He's just been so sweet to me since the day we met, and I thought to ask you, since you're closer to him.]

Baku-kun: [Yah,] [You guys would look good as a couple.]

The biggest lie he'd ever made in his life. He wanted her for himself. He didn't ever bother to read the next message. He took his anti depression dosage and fell into a big slumber.

 _Fucking hormones._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi there! Please leave a review if you're enjoying this fanfic! Much love, bye!**


End file.
